


关键的问题

by dynight



Category: True Detective
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynight/pseuds/dynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>到最后小马也没搞懂关于生与死的关键问题</p>
            </blockquote>





	关键的问题

**Author's Note:**

> （只是想试试在A03发文。结果选了这个...)

1. 

“跟我们说说你以前的搭档拉斯特·科尔吧。”

小马又往椅子里坐了坐，耗了几秒钟，他对自己说，别生气，千万别生气，你是成年人了，先听听这两个家伙要问什么，有什么目的，这才是成年人的做法。

 

“你们想问什么？”

他觉得自己看起来一定轻松自然，一个收入不菲的私家侦探，活得有滋有味，只是因为良好的公民责任感，才大老远跑来和这二位“聊天”。他甚至没抱怨味道还是那么糟糕的咖啡，就那么喝着讲了快1个钟头，把那件案子和零七八碎的事“毫不保留”地分享出来。

 

两位警官显然也享受这场对话，他们想必认为，小马是个通情达理的人，所以才会接着问：“那你觉得，他自杀到底是什么原因？”

 

接下来的事情摄影机没能记录，因为小马一拳就先打倒了年长的那家伙，顺便把机器撞在地上，年轻的那位从后边抓住他肩膀，想帮点忙，随即吃了一肘，立刻鼻血长流。接着，紧闭的门后传来一阵连续不断的乒乓摔打声。

 

之后，他们没关小马，而是放他走了。毕竟他以前也是个警察，毕竟他曾经就像他们一样。

 

走出警局，他把腥咸的口水吐在地上，发现有一颗牙打松了，都快掉下来。

小马站在南方刺眼的阳光下，第一次觉得，自己已经老了。

 

2. 

在人们的印象中，葬礼都是阴沉的，最好还下着雨。

但他们埋了拉斯特的那天，阳光也格外灿烂。穿着黑衣服的人们不停地抹汗，想扯开过紧的领口。小马穿着自己最正式的那套衣服，一如既往地戴着墨镜。整个仪式结束，他才发现自己一直没摘下眼镜来，真正看一眼。

 

可是看什么呢？自从拉斯特辞职，离开警局，他就再也没见过他。他不知道这5年来，这家伙到底在干什么，也不知道葬礼上出现的这许多人都是谁，其中是有几个警局的同事，可大部分的人，看起来都和他认识的拉斯特不可能有任何关系。

 

这家伙也有家，小马才发现这一点。他也有家人，尽管看起来，那更像是他前妻的家人，还有一些从未来往过的远房亲戚，他们平静地站在一起，跟小马、还有几个看起来就像是酒吧混混的人拉开距离。或许他们还要回去喝茶、聚会，一边继续小声谈话。他们得先搞清楚拉斯特是谁，再考虑“他为什么要自杀”的问题。

 

他自杀了。因为他太孤独。因为他的女儿死了。因为他的药瘾发作，扛不下去。因为他丢了警局的工作。因为他曾经在警局工作。因为他喝了太多的酒。因为他不但离了婚，连搭档也跟他闹翻了。因为他有抑郁症。因为他没有信仰。

 

人们会找出无数个理由，直到让自己满意，自杀的人总有一个原因，因为他们太痛苦，太贫穷，或者发了疯。这样，人们就可以发现，这个人的死和自己毫无关系。更进一步判断，自杀这种事，当然与自己无缘。

 

只是拉斯特才不需要这些理由。

 

3.

为什么要去死？

这并不是关键的问题。

那么，又为什么要活着？

——对很多人来说，这个问题根本没必要去考虑。

 

小马就是其中之一，他从来不会想这种事。你不去想这种事，只是生活下去就够了，而生活中已经有足够的事情让你沉醉其中，或是忧心如焚。有些东西人不应该去想，一旦你迈过了那条线，想过了那个问题，想到了 **那件事** ，你就不再能像过去那样，“脚踏实地”。

 

_“起床了，邋遢鬼。”_

_小马睁开眼睛，看到搭档在自己身边仰面躺着，直挺挺的。_

_“干嘛要起床？每天起床时，我都没法回答这个问题。你能让昨天就那样过去了，但是今天呢？你怎么才能给今天再找个理由，爬起来，就那么说服自己，又活下去？”_

_“那就闭嘴再让我睡会儿！”_

_大段絮叨飘过小马耳边，让他习惯性地犯困同时烦躁起来。他干脆挣开被子，一把将赖床的人翻了个身。阳光从窗帘里进来，照在相当诱人的部位上，于是他拍了拍，自己压上，干脆用行动让这人真正“闭嘴”——除了偶尔发出几声听起来像是咒骂的低哑呻吟…_

 

“嘿！”

一位女士出现在他面前，让小马从回忆中脱身。他定了定神，才发现是玛吉，是早已和自己离婚了的妻子，她同样戴着墨镜，看起来和之前一模一样，对于在葬礼上重逢，她似乎一点也不稀奇。

 

“你要去…看看他给你留了什么作纪念吗？”

不，小马才不会去呢。那些“纪念品”，就让那群茫然无知的家人随便处置吧，他什么也不想要，什么也不会要，连看都不想看到。他得离开这儿，他早就受不了了。

 

“不，我不去了。你要去哪儿？”

他做出“一起走吧”的习惯姿势，但玛吉只摇了摇头，天气太热了，她拿出草帽戴上，上边浅粉的丝带随风飘起。

 

玛吉以一种毋庸置疑的态度转身离开，剩下葬礼的尾巴和多余的人们，对另一方向的小马，也没再看一眼。

 

4.

“我死之后，你可以把挂像拿走。”

拉斯特确实说过这种话，他这么说的时候，小马一点也没注意听。因为那时候，后者正处在人生中最满意快乐的时期。

案子破了，他们获得了嘉奖，玛吉还是不肯原谅小马，但她有时会让他看看孩子们。小马仍旧和搭档住在一起，他没什么可以抱怨的，他们之间简单粗暴的性爱也很不坏。

 

又一场短暂的宣泄后，他们平静下来，并排躺在床垫上，点起香烟。小马心满意足，而在他心满意足的时候，拉斯特总会破坏这种感觉，说些莫名奇妙的话，比如交代遗物一样，提出把自己的东西送走。

 

“算了吧，我可没地方放。”

耶稣在他的十字架上，而十字架在他们头顶。每次在那张床垫上滚做一团，小马都会有点愧疚，因为神之子不得不痛苦无比地、在上方看着他们。但他没多想，他从来不多想，自从玛吉把他从家里赶出来，让他搬到搭档家，他就决定对各种奇怪的东西忽略不看。他可以学会用小小的镜子照脸，用发着怪响的水壶烧水冲咖啡，他也能习惯在耶稣挂像下边做爱，从第一次的生涩，直到把这件事做得相当完美。

 

他们的第一次与飞车党和其他破事有关。当拉斯特拿出那件夹克穿上，几乎是兴致高涨地展示自己不为人知的一面时，事情就向着不可收拾的方向发展了。他们从警报响起的街区逃逸，从金杰嘴里逼出想要的线索，而小马知道，自己从那一晚开始，算是彻底陷进了搭档奇特、狂暴而混乱的世界。为了在这样的情况下找回自己，重拾信心，当那一晚终于要结束时，他一进门就把拉斯特抵在墙上，狠狠插进去，做起来。

 

他没太多这种经验，而在药物和肾上腺激素的双重作用下，拉斯特也放松不起来。他太紧了，就像第一次经历这种事，于是他们都疼得要命，却没法停下。

天快亮了，耶稣在屋子里静静看着，小小的镜子折射出纠缠的两具躯体：那么小的一部分，你都没法分辨到底哪里属于哪个人。

 

“你也可以把镜子拿走。”

那不是唯一一次拉斯特提到“遗物”的奇怪话题，或许小马早该注意到，他不是在培训中学过如何发现自杀的重要前兆吗？而且他听了太多对方关于自杀的各种想象，甚至是具体的计划。可那时候他没想到这事真会发生。或许拉斯特也同样，之前的案子拴住了他的心神，而案子结束后，小马的存在——即使“没有意义”——也可以作为一个还算过得去的分心刺激？

 

5. 

他当然没去拿挂像，也没要那面小镜子，甚至后来也没去人们发现的、隐蔽的仓库看看。

 

平静的几年就那样过去，因为玛吉，或者什么莫名其妙的理由打了一架之后，拉斯特辞职，很快从那间屋子搬走。小马不知道他带着自己简单的行囊去了哪里，他没想到后者居然弄了这么个秘密仓库。拉斯特的家人该拿里边那些档案、照片、怪模怪样的树枝怎么办呢？当时的他，对此一无所知。即使知道，他也不会费神关心。所有人都一样，那些东西只会被当成拉斯特发疯的证据。

 

只是，一个人从葬礼上溜走的时候，小马忽然无缘无故地想起了那两样东西：小镜子和挂像。虽然要不是玛吉提起来，他肯定也忘了。不过，最后他们把小镜子怎样了呢？有谁会留下它，作为纪念？要这种东西，到底有什么用处？他摇摇头，让这些无聊的念头在脑中一闪而过。

 

他不关心这种事，他也不知道，在下葬的时候，他们除了放个十字架，有没有把那只扁扁的酒壶放在拉斯特手中？里边有没有装满这人最喜欢的烈酒？

 

他不知道这些，也不想知道。他已经太久没有拉斯特的消息了，甚至像所有人一样，小马也不再能理解，他到底为什么杀死了自己。

 

6.

葬礼之后，小马又在警局干了几个月。有同事预言，他没法撑到退休的那一年。

 

他早就没了搭档。后来，他们又给他介绍了几个新人，但他不想再要搭档。

这是不同的，你的搭档辞职离开，可能只是再也受不了这份见鬼的工作，你完全可以想象他在一家小酒吧里，从此过上悠闲的酒保生活。那会是份好工作。

自杀就是另一回事了。小马没去细想这到底有什么不同，但他没法否认这其中的差异。他只是继续自个儿混着日子，直到有一天，专案组的人过来：出于善意，他们提醒小马，该注意自己接下来扮演的角色。

 

“那时候你们去查案，拉斯特是不是格外投入？甚至控制了整个案子的方向？”

“辞职之后，他也继续自行调查，骚扰了好几个可怜人，好多次徘徊在案发现场。”

“你知道吗？在他自杀前一星期，非法侵入了私人住宅，伪造了州长意外死亡的假象。他还去过其他几处，专门威吓那些无关的人，非要他们承认背后有个巨大的阴谋不可。”

“没错，他吸毒，到了最后，脑子已经完全乱了，坚信这案子背后有个庞大的邪教组织，还和一些大人物有关。为了证明自己的妄想，他甚至无意识地犯下了罪行…他被那件案子影响太深，钻了牛角尖，这不是他的错。但他还是做错了。他没法原谅自己。”

“所以，他自杀了。”

 

他们说得很有道理，更别提他们还拿出了一大堆的证言、证据。

可小马不想再听了，他简直一点都不想再和这件事有任何关系。

 

“你们要我怎么样？”

“我希望你能协助调查，帮我们更了解这个案子，也有可能需要你出庭作证。”

不管是存在或者不存在的疑问，就可以借此被埋葬。所有的事情、所有未结的案子，都能够因为拉斯特的自杀，找到个归档的理由。

他们只需要小马再乖乖听话，锦上添花。这就是警察都会用的“结案”方法。

 

“让一让。”

他吐出来了，就像前几天看到微波炉里婴儿焦黑的尸体，他吐在其中一个警察擦得锃亮的皮鞋上，看到自己的队长在远处走开，进了办公室，无声地关上了门。

 

“我不干了。”

辞职真是轻松，比离婚还要轻松。小马真想照照镜子，看看自己当时的脸。

过了一段时间，他开业做一名私家侦探。

 

7.

“案子不是已经结束了吗？”

原来的队长找到他的时候，小马正要收拾东西“回家”。

他一个人住，一个人办公，这样“出差”的时候，就呆在廉价旅馆。电话响起的时候，他差点没接，肯定又是推销色情服务的电话，他可不好意思再拒绝人家一次了。

 

“这才是他们找你问话的真正原因。”

前队长把照片夹在一起，从餐桌上递过来。看了第一张被吊在湖上的少女，小马就把夹子合上放到一旁。

“他们觉得，当年的案子还没完。当然，这可能是个模仿犯。但我现在觉得，拉斯特过去是对的，可能是有更多的犯人，甚至有一个大型的犯罪集团，又或者与邪教有关。”

 

因此也有这样一种可能，在那时候，拉斯特并没有放弃“毫无意义”的生活，而是被邪恶的集团逼迫而死？或者他们干脆杀了他，还伪装成自杀，再把责任推到死者身上？

 

前队长的脸看起来很惨，因此小马从桌旁站起来，拿起文件夹，决定彻底摆脱他。他可不会再被卷进这种云山雾罩的调查里，这么做又有什么意义呢？再说，他从来就没相信过，拉斯特是因为这样或那样的理由才自杀，他只是…终于解脱了。那么，就让他闭嘴继续保持安静，乖乖地躺在坟墓里吧！

 

他开着自己的高档轿车，一直向前，路上几乎没有人。

他开了很久，直到一辆红色的皮卡从后边赶过来，把喇叭按得山响，好像非要超过他不可。小马往边上靠靠，让开路，才发现那车格外眼熟，连后灯坏掉的位置，都和拉斯特那辆小红车一样。

只是车开过去了，里边坐着的当然是另一个完全陌生的家伙。

 

小马停在路边，大声骂出来，狠狠打在方向盘上。他不想去想，也不该去想，因为对于那个关键的问题，只要他去想了，就再也没有挽回的余地。

可他没法控制住。于是一大滴眼泪落下来，掉在打得发红的拳头上。


End file.
